dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Knuckles Vs Ideo
KnucklesIdeo.png|MP999 KnucklesVsIdeo.png|MP999 (Alt.) Sonic Vs One Piece! Who's ready for a heated fistfight? History of the Matchup Knuckles and Ideo may be allies of their series' main stars, but in the beginning, they were duped by a manipulative villain into fighting against them. These cocky boxers also have the ability to punch rather explosively, and have... odd, body modifications. Intro (Jogging Theme, 0:00-0:53) Announcer: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THIS IS IT! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!! The crowd roars as the spotlights shine over the boxing ring for the last time of the event; the XXX Boxing Grand Championchips. All throughout the sidelines lie defeated competitors, all of which are heavily injured: Balrog, Dudley, Little Mac, Rocky Balboa, TJ Combo, Ippo, Hitmonchan, Steve Fox... they all eye the arena, waiting to see the two finalists who defeated them step in. And they do, to thunderous applause. Announcer: IN THE RED CORNER, THE HOTHEADED ECHIDNA, THE RIVAL TO SONIC, THE ONE, THE ONLY... KNUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKLLLLLLEEEEEESSSSS!!!! Knuckles walks into the ring and jabs the air a few times, letting off a few blasts of fire, making the fans go wild. Announcer: AND IN THE BLUE CORNER, THE STRAW HAT FLEET DIVISION LEADER, THE LONGARM TRIBE CHAMPION, THE ONE, THE ONLY... IIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDEEEEEEEOOOOOOOO!!!! Ideo makes his way into the corner opposite Knuckles, and generates a fiery punch as well, much to the crowd's approval. (Undisputed, 0:00-0:16) Knuckles and Ideo raise their fists and stare each other down as the view circles the ring. The mood grows more and more intense, and steam begins to form from their fists as their eyes narrow. Finally, the bell rings. HERE WE GO!!! (Undisputed, 2:48-5:17) Knuckles and Ideo run and meet in the middle of the ring. Each delivers a powerful punch, and when their fists connect, it creates both a shockwave and a heat wave that radiates throughout the arena, starting a few small fires. The audience goes nuts as more fists begin to fly. Knuckles fights hard, but eventually takes the first hit when Ideo fakes him out and hits his face with a quick jab. Shaking it off, Knuckles buries into the ground, resurfacing behind Ideo to return the favour to Ideo’s back. Ideo falls to the ground, spots Knuckles advancing, and rolls on his side across the ring to avoid his opponent’s fists. Knuckles advances after the rolling Ideo, but his fists are just too slow to land a decent hit. When the XXX Boxer reaches the edge of the ring, he grips a rope and pulls it down, letting it loose to snap into Knuckles’ face. Knuckles becomes dazed and puts a guard up, blocking Ideo’s next solid punch. Back on his feet, Ideo resumes an even fight with his opponent, each launching punches so fast their arms become mere blurs. Neither boxer can land a hit, meeting exactly punch for punch, but Knuckles uses his speed to outmaneuver a few of Ideo’s jabs. With a quick Spin Dash, he turns into a ball and shoots a few meters backwards, standing up under the assumption he’s out of Ideo’s range. Knuckles is wrong, however, as Ideo shoots a punch with a fully extended arm, catching the Echidna off guard and sending him flying into the arena ropes. He doesn’t get a relief as Ideo hits him with four more ranged punches, bringing Knuckles to his knees. Ideo: Had enough? Knuckles suddenly Spin Dashes towards Ideo and smites him in the chin with a Flame Uppercut, knocking the Long-Arm flat on his back. Knuckles: Perhaps you weren’t as good as you thought you were! Ideo, pissed off, gets back up on his feet. He tries to punch Knuckles, but the Echidna speeds out of the way off all of his jabs, turning into a streak of red light whenever he dodges. In between Ideo’s attacks, he takes the opportunity to strike his opponent, until Ideo launches a punch that carves through the floor of the ring when Knuckles jumps over it. Knuckles jumps onto Ideo’s stuck arm and runs up it towards his face, punching it twice before uppercutting him into the air. Defenceless, Ideo can do nothing to stop Knuckles from jumping into the air after him, punching him a dozen times in a second, and grabbing him by the torso. Knuckles executes the fire dunk, throwing Ideo down to the ground and setting him on fire with the momentum before he smashes through the ring floor. The crowd cheers for Knuckles, and he flexes his muscles to show off to his fans, but doesn’t notice a pissed Ideo crawling out of the whole, more burnt than hurt. Ideo: Don’t take your eyes off of me, shrimp! Knuckles turns around confused and is met with a punch to the face, sending him into the ropes and repounding towards Ideo. The warrior combos Knuckles with a quick string of fourteen punches, hitting him from all angles, before knocking Knuckles into the air and extending both of his arms behind him. Ideo: HAKAI HO! Ideo slings both of his fists forward and slams them into Knuckles; the force generates a massive explosion that bathes the arena in a fireball, causing several spectators to run screaming from the stadium. When the smoke clears, Ideo is shocked to see that Knuckles has blocked both of his fists, though he’s clearly straining himself to do so. All four fists heat up and burst into flame, but Ideo is the first to strike as he quickly retracts an arm and launches it in another explosive punch. Knuckles fails to block this one and slides across the ring. Ideo charges after him and more punches are exchanged; each creates a shockwave that echoes throughout the stadium, and begins to knock the Jumbotron loose from the roof. Eventually, the force of two punches knocks it loose from its fastenings, and it falls down towards the arena. Both fighters spot the falling Jumbotron and jump backwards. It falls between them, but before it hits the ground, the two run at each other again and each punch through the machine, with the intent of hitting the other through it. The Jumbotron explodes, leaving Knuckles and Ideo in a furious fistfight in the middle of the ring while getting showered by flaming metal and sparks. A large piece of metal falls towards Ideo, and he punches it towards Knuckles; however, the Echidna blocks it and punches it right back, turning it into a fireball in the process. It hits Ideo square in the chest and sends him stumbling back. Knuckles takes this time to wind up a punch and slam his fist into the arena floor; there is a rumble before a geyser of magma erupts from underneath Ideo, burning him while he screams. The arena is nearly abandoned save for the two fighters, and heavily damaged. Even the ring begins to fall apart, becoming broken fragments of safe ground amidst a sea of fire and magma. Knuckles lands on one and manoeuvres it like a surfboard, trying to avoid falling into his own collateral damage. Ideo: I thought I told you not to take your eyes off me! Ideo emerges from a cloud of smoke, heavily burnt but still aching for a fight. When he extends his arm to throw a punch, Knuckles punches the arena fragment in front of him, raising up half of it like a barrier to block the attack. However, it still generates an explosion Knuckles failed to anticipate, and knocks him out of the arena’s area and into the now-empty stands. Spotting Ideo running after him, Knuckles punches a dozen seats towards him, each igniting in flame, but Ideo stops amidst the attack. With a heavy punch, he creates an explosion hard enough to knock every seat away, and still manages to strike the Echidna with his tremendous reach. Knuckles grits his teeth and grips Ideo’s arm to stop him, only for the move to backfire as Ideo yanks him back down towards the arena. When he arrives, Knuckles Spin-Dashes under Ideo’s legs to trip him up, but Ideo handsprings back onto his feet to mitigate the advantage. A final clash of fists begins, where both Ideo and Knuckles line up a punch and launch it with all their might. Their fists collide and generate another explosion, with each fighter refusing to yield. The two launch another set of punches with their other fist, with the same result of nothing but explosions and grit. A third round yields the same result. Finally, on the fourth blow, Ideo suddenly dislocates his long shoulder. His arm snakes under Knuckles’ and snaps back up, uppercutting the Echidna high into the air. Ideo: DESTRUCTION CANNON! Ideo lines his shoulders back up and waits for Knuckles to fall in front of him before launching his arms forward. The speed of this attack creates combustion larger than any prior in the match, and a blue flame at the center. Knuckles is knocked unconscious instantly by the powerful attack, and breaks the sound barrier as he flies out of the ring while skidding on the burning battleground. His badly beaten body comes to rest at a concrete wall, where it goes black and up in flames while Ideo raises his arms in victory. With a punch of his own, Ideo rings the bell to make it official, and makes his way out of the stadium. DBX. Category:MP999 Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights